Together
by TheMissingFrame
Summary: ONESHOT. Fred and George had always been a pair. There was never one without the other. Yet, when Fred falls, George reacts destructively. [SPOILERS] Yes, there are a lot out there like this, lately, but... give it a chance?


**Disclaimer **: I own nothing! Honestly, if I did, Deathly Hallows would have gone in a different direction. D J.K. Rowling owns it all, the characters, plot-line everything. I just think up ideas. But anyway, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DH. Or if you don't care to be spoiled. And don't flame me. It's just a waste of our times.

**Title**: Together

**Author**: ApatheticVengeance

**Rating**: T

**Timeline**: Directly after Fred dies in Deathly Hallows.

**Summary**: ONESHOT. Fred and George had always been a pair. There was never one without the other. Yet, when Fred falls, George reacts destructively. [Implied twincest, nothing major Yes, I know there are a probably a bunch of these but I had to get this out. I started it about two and a half hours ago and had to finish it tonight. So… well, please leave a review. I plan to write more, not just oneshots, so keep an eye out! Onto the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Together**

When they told me what happened as we all arrived in the Great Hall, I didn't believe them. Because, in reality, if it was true, I should be dead as well. He was my other half, my best friend, my partner in crime. There was simply no way he was truly gone. Yet, Mum continued to tell me he was, Ginny and Ron were crying and Percy looked like he no longer had a soul. I just stood there, taking it in, wondering if all of this information was a product of only being able to hear out of one side of my head. I kept telling them it wasn't true, telling them it had to be a mistake.

And then they brought in his body.

His pale, unmoving, lifeless body. They laid him next to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, the rest of my family gathering around the three bodies and beginning to mourn. I had eyes for no one else but Fred. My Fred. In all honesty, he looked like he was sleeping and part of my mind thought he just might be. Either way, I had to find out. While everyone else stood in an almost perfect circle around the bodies, I stepped out of the line and toward my brother, kneeling down beside his body. As I reached for his hand, a laughter rang throughout the Great Hall and, for a moment, I didn't realize it was my own. The silence was deafening after that, I could feel all of their eyes on me: Mum, Dad, Ginny, Ron, Percy, Bill… all of them were probably wondering why I hadn't refused to stop laughing yet.

Of course, they didn't know Fred like I did. Obviously, this was his idea of a good prank. Any moment now he'd open his eyes, sit up and yell "Gotcha!". Yes… it would be within minutes now. But then, as I continued to laugh for the sake of crying, I noticed how cold his hand was compared to mine. My laughter died and about that moment I heard Mum's voice again, soft and shaky, but audible all the same.

"He's gone, George."

Three words did multiple things. It felt like my heart had been ripped out, shredded to pieces and thrown mercilessly aside. My world was ruined, completely destroyed. There was no George without Fred, it was impossible. I felt the tears against my cheeks before I noticed they were there, dripping from my jaw and onto my twin brother's unmoving features. I wanted to scream, throw a fit, cry that it wasn't fair. I wanted to find the person responsible for doing this to Fred and make them suffer… make them feel what I was feeling. I no longer cared that it seemed childish or immature. When had either of us ever been mature? Why should that change now? Everything that happened then seemed a blur, my eyesight failing me as unstoppable tears flooded them. Someone was yelling, another was trying to pull me away from my brother and, reluctant as I was, managed to do so. I couldn't leave him, what if he woke up? I asked myself this because I was delirious, I hoped for something that I somehow, deep inside, knew wasn't going to happen.

"No! Wake up! This isn't funny anymore!" I remember screaming at him, hoping he'd listen, just this once. He never did listen to me, the prat. But he had to… this time he HAD to. "Wake up, you git!!" Mum was sobbing louder now, as was Ginny, Dad and Percy. I could hear them all and it made me feel sick. Suddenly, all I knew was that I had to get out of there. And fast. Breaking free of whomever had held me back, ignoring the multiple calls of my name, I bolted out of the entrance to the Great Hall, followed the hallways that brought back painful memories of our spectacular leave in Seventh year, and ended up outside of the castle. After a moments pause for breath, I started running again, never once stopping until I reached the front gates. The instant I was able to, I turned on the spot, Apparating back to The Burrow. I still felt the tears streaming down my face as I wrenched open the front door. Moving upstairs, I shoved open the door to our room, flicking on the light. As my eyes took in everything that reminded me of him, I gave a cry of my twin's name. The room looked too happy and I knew the only way to fix it.

Things had to be thrown around, it was just the way it went.

Starting in the corner where our large trunk of Wheezes sat, I pulled it out, throwing it to the floor. Luckily it toppled open on it's own, it's contents already beginning to spill out. I knelt to the floor for the second time that night, pulling out our different created products for the joke shop, tossing them around the room like they were the ones responsible for my loss. Clearing out the trunk wasn't that hard, nor did it take that much time. Before I knew it, I was at his bedside, yanking the blankets from their rather hastily made state, sending them flying across the room. Turning, I looked for something, anything to throw so that I could make noise. I picked up the nearest thing I could find, Fred's bedside paperweight, and with as much strength as I could manage, hurled it out of our lone bedroom window, oddly enough, finding comfort in hearing the glass shatter into a million little pieces. Because of their lack of weight and the sudden wind coming through the window, various pieces of parchment were beginning to flutter carelessly around the room. And then I realized that they might be something important… for some reason, I couldn't let them disappear. Every single one were clutched in my hands tightly minutes later. Did I dare read them? For all I knew, they could have been more plans for products at our shop. Reading them might only bring up worse feelings.

Throwing caution to the wind, I took a deep breath, quickly licked my lips and turned my eyes downward on the first parchment. My tears had slowed the more I threw our things but at reading those first few lines, they immediately returned, one of them falling to the slightly wrinkled parchment, which I now realized was a letter. A letter addressed to none other than me. I slumped to his unmade bed slowly, setting the other ones aside and focusing only on this one for now.

_George,_

_You're probably going to call me something stupid for telling you this… but I think you mean more to me than a brother. Don't freak out, okay, because I don't want to lose you, no matter what. Just because I'm telling you this doesn't mean we have to act on it… after all, even in the Wizarding world incest is wrong, right? You know Mum would practically have a heart attack and we'd probably be shunned. Better off, huh? You always said we should just run away and do our own thing. Of course, you had no idea how much that actually meant to me. _

_Since I'm your twin, I think I know what you're probably thinking right now. 'Is this some kind of joke?' The answer to that is no. For once, George, I'm not joking. The coming end to the war has got me thinking about a few things and one of them is the relationship we have. You can't deny we've always been close and Merlin knows I've been dropping hints at you for ages now but you're too bloody dense to figure it out aren't you? Haha, I'm only kidding. See, there you go. All our lives we joked with not only each other but our family, our friends. Talking about something as serious as this is almost impossible. No one would understand and, unfortunately, I don't think you would either. _

_You love me. I know it. But you don't love me the same way I love you. You never will. I know you maybe TOO well, George. After you read this, you'll want to talk to me about it but there's no point. I just thought you should know everything before well… you know… you lose another ear or something. _

_Love,_

_ Fred_

_P.S. I don't actually think I'll give this to you. It does help to pretend though. Besides, you never look in my stack of papers anyway._

Wanting to know more, making it a temporary obsession, I turned around, rummaging through the other pieces of parchment, sobbing softly at the realization of what they were. Some of them were like the one I'd just read, confessions of a love I had never known of. The others were letters that were merely started but had never been bothered to finish. The change in the writing was clear: Fred had felt this way for a long time. Questions sprang into my mind at once: Why didn't he tell me sooner? Why did he think he had to hide this from me? Why didn't he know I'd love him no matter what happened? Tossing the letters aside, I pressed the palms of my hands against my wet, swollen eyes, rubbing at them vigorously. It wasn't fair. He wasn't allowed to be gone, not now, not after I'd read his true feelings.

Swallowing hard, I knew what had to be done. My parents would be sad, yes… but it was like I mentioned before: There is no George without Fred. Slowly moving my hands away from my face, I took a shaking breath, arranging Fred's letters back on his bedside table. For some reason, even if everything else looked like rubbish, those just HAD to be neat. They would explain why I had to do what I was about to do. More likely than not, either Mum or Dad will find them. They'd know everything then.

Moving to my own bed, I rummaged in the drawer within my own bedside table, pulling out a spare bit of parchment, my favorite quill and a bottle of plain, black ink, pulling my wand out from the inside of my pocket and settling it beside me on the bed. My family wouldn't understand the entire story without my own input. I dipped the quill into the ink and moved it to the parchment, ready to write. Yet, my hand didn't move. If this was, honestly, going to be the last thing I ever did, it had to be perfect. And then, almost as if by chance, the words came to me so easily I was worried I wasn't going to have time to write them all down before they were lost within the depths of my mind again. I, however, tried my best.

_My best friend, my companion, Fred,_

_I'm sorry I didn't put two and two together sooner. It's too late now for the two of us to even be brothers. You were right, in a sense, I don't love you the same way you do for me. If anything, it's more. I learned less than an hour ago that you died in battle. If there was one way you could go, that was the best. I hope it was quick… I hope it was like mine will be. You wouldn't want me to do this, I know, but I can't be without you, Fred. If you knew me so well, you'd know that much. There's only one way for us to be together and if this is how it has to be done, I'll do it._

_Mum's going to have one hell of an aneurysm when she realizes what happened to me, but hopefully, if she reads this, she'll understand why. I love the rest of the family, as I'm sure you did, too, but they don't mean nearly as much as you do. I found out today what loss felt like and I didn't care much for it, to be honest. I want you back and in order to get you, I have to go. _

_Hey, Fred, you think anyone'll cry for me when I go, like they did for you? _

_Anyway, see you on the other side._

_George_

_P.S. I love you, too. Sorry for calling you a git._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

[Chorus  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus

[Bridge

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back 

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: So, what did you think? This is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfiction since I've started getting into the series and I hope it was worth your time. :) Anyway, again, please review and let me know if I have enough writing skill to make more stories! 3 The song was what prompted me to write this one-shot as well as the dedication video I'm trying to get together. I know, I know, it's Avril, a lot of people don't like her but she has some really good songs. Or so I think.

Always remember Fred Weasley, Severus Snape and the rest of the characters who died during the series.


End file.
